


Finding What He Needs

by Joanne_c



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/pseuds/Joanne_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James isn't feeling well. Not having Michael there doesn't help but when he comes, that is the best medicine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding What He Needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [significantowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/significantowl/gifts).



James sighed. The timing could be worse. Maybe. It could be actually Christmas, right? He lay in bed coughing painfully. Why did it hurt so much? He was resting, sleeping a lot, but it still hurt. All over. Okay so it wasn’t all the coughing, he hurt everywhere anyway, but it sure wasn’t helping.

Something else that wasn’t helping was the lack of Michael. He knew they had a lifestyle that meant there would be separations. It wasn’t even near to Christmas, well, it was a few weeks away. James had no reason to feel annoyed that Michael couldn’t be with him. He was a fully grown man and he was used to winter colds and flu.

No matter how much he told himself these things, though, being sick made it less easy to let it all slide. He felt awful. He ached all over, his head pounded, his throat felt like it was made of sand paper, and he could barely even keep his eyes open.

He could call someone, but most of his friends were busy, especially at this time of year. He got the things he needed delivered and settled into bed to wait it out, but it had been a few hours since he’d had any meds, and there was still some time before he’d be able to have more. Now was just a really bad time, and James sighed again as he felt his entire body shake from another coughing fit.

Michael was still in London, finishing off some last minute editing from a movie. James didn’t mind that, and he had put a brave face on his cold when they talked, or when he’d listened and coughed, it felt more like. But he was not going to ever win any prizes for sensible maturity when he felt like, frankly, crap, and there was an inner part of him wanting to know where Michael was. He took such good care of him when he was sick, and he’d taken care of Michael too, in fact the other man had a tendency to be even more of a baby than James was feeling like, which at least made him smile to think of it, for about a minute, before his body was wracked with coughing again.

Drifting in and out of sleep, James slid a DVD into the player, figuring he could at least listen to Michael’s voice, then he shook himself awake enough to swallow some orange juice and meds at the time he could have them, but being – relatively – pain free meant that hit utter exhaustion could take over, and he went into a deep sleep.

Sometime later, when the only thing that felt different was that it was dark, James could hear Michael’s voice still, he figured the DVD had looped through again, or maybe it had been later than he’d thought when he’d closed his eyes.

It was only when he’d heard Michael’s muttering of, “Should’ve told me you weren’t feeling well, James,” that he figured out he wasn’t just hearing him on screen.

James screwed his eyes open, and for the first time since he’d had to take to his bed, he smiled. Michael, large as life and twice as worried looking was the best thing he’d seen in days. Then he realized the other man had spoken.

”Sorry, didn’t want to worry you,” he said. “Wasn’t too bad until a couple days ago,” he said, then started coughing.

“Still should’ve said,” Michael came over to him. He placed a cool cloth on James’s forehead. “I would’ve got someone to look after you. Jen or Rose, probably”

”Like I would let anyone else,” James chuckled through coughs. “Not to meniton they both have other places to be. You know I hate anyone else being here when I'm sick, and dealing with our friends isn't something I could handle right now, I feel awful enough,” he said, a little pathetically, but he liked the expression of sympathy Michael got.

“Suppose I wouldn’t have been able to get here sooner,” Michael conceded as he rubbed James’s aching back. “But you’re to rest better now. I’ll stay with you, until you’re able to cope again.”

”That may be never,” James teased, although there was just a little seriousness underneath it all. If he had the chance, he’d be with Michael all the time, forget their jobs, but he knew Michael needed to work and he loved his work too, he really did.

”Well,” Michael said. “Was going to wait until Christmas to ask, but…” he pressed a kiss to James’s warm forehead, “I think I want you to know now.” He moved back and looked into James’s eyes, taking his hands in his. “Jamesley, I love you. I never thought, after some of the bad stuff in my life, that I’d say that to anyone and mean it like I do to you. Will you live with me?” he asked, soberly and quietly.

There was a lot rushing through James’s mind, he wondered if he was hearing this right, but then Michael wouldn’t ask if he wasn't, and not if he didn't really mean it, James knew better than that, so he thought a moment, it would be harder to hide, even given how open without being open that they'd been, but the part of him that knew what he wanted, that was simple enough to push to the surface. “Yes,” he said softly. “Yes, Michael, I’ll live with you.”

“I'm glad you said yes,” Michael murmured as he took James into his arms. “I'll get to look after you now…”

James looked up at him. “Don’t kiss me. You’ll get this crud and I know you don’t need it this close to Christmas – or ever, but I know you’d handle it if it was another time.”

“Shut up and kiss me, if I get sick you get to take care of me when you're feeling better,” Michael answered, gruffly, and pressed his lips to James’s. “Although anything more will have to wait until you’re less achy,” he added as the kiss ended.

”Right now, all I can handle is a kiss,” James pointed out, reaching a hand up to stroke Michael’s cheek. “I’m not even thinking about how it’ll be when I’m feeling well enough to slide to my knees and take that gorgeous cock of yours into my mouth,” he teased, just a little. “Or when I can beg for you to tongue fuck me until I scream. But I tell you what, make sure that on Christmas Eve, that there’s a fire and mistletoe. I may or may not have plans to wear as little as possible.” He already had the Christmas themed underwear that would cause much laughter, he knew, but he wasn't going to say that to Michael yet.

“I definitely have those plans,” Michael teased. “Including wearing as little as possible. We’ll lock the door and take some time alone. So you get to bed and rest, I’m here and you’ll be better in no time.”

James smiled, feeling Michael’s hand on his warm forehead. “I know. Now you’re here, it’s only a matter of time.”

"You know it is," Michael agreed. "Now get some sleep, stubborn Scotsman. I'll be here when you wake up, and always, I promise."

"I love you," James said. "You know that."

"I may know it, but I never tire of hearing it," Michael smiled.


End file.
